


The Audition: Boy do you really push my buttons

by Amateur_Fanfiction17



Category: Phan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Fanfiction17/pseuds/Amateur_Fanfiction17





	1. Introduction

Dan & Phil’s POV

 

Phil was slouching in his couch scrolling through twitter when he found a tweet in bold text and what he read he generally ignored, but this time he didn’t. Phil clicked on the tweet to make the picture bigger to see.

The longer Phil looked at his phone screen the more annoyed he got with that certain tweet. Phil couldn’t understand why people made it such a big deal to announce on every social media platform that they found their soulmate. Phil never believed in it since the idea came along. Phil felt like it was a stupid thing because he felt that everyone were like pieces to a puzzle but each person would be a different piece from a different set which made him believe that people were all different and imperfect so no pair could ever be perfect for each other in any way. 

While Phil was acting all fussy about the tweet Dan saw the same tweet over in his flat and didn’t seem to mind it. Dan had always believed that there was such a concept as soulmates and that one day he would find his and finally have a life worth living and days worth looking forward to.


	2. The Audition

Dan’s POV  
“Daniel Howell?” called the attendance manager, “Your turn is up!” “Ok, thank you.” he replied. Breathing hard, he tried to recollect himself. He was auditioning for a role in the play ‘Honour an angel’s touch’ He really wanted to get the role of Matt. Because after having read the script over like 100 times; he seemed to be a relatable fictional character who is able to fall in love with someone of the same sex and is an angel that grants him his wish to be an angel to help guide lost souls to find what they are truly missing.  
Spotlights go on as soon as he steps out there and he knew he already was a nervous wreck before even starting Fuck! What were my lines?! He mentally cursed himself for being so nervous about something he had always wanted. “Hi what’s your name?” Gosh he was so cute! Dan! Get it together! Your fate lies in his hand, and if you fuck up when are you ever going to get the same opportunity again?! Focus! Focus! “Hi! My name is Daniel Howell and I am auditioning for the role of Matt.” “Nice to meet you Daniel, my name is Philip Lester but you can just call me Phil and I am the head of this institution. You can start whenever you like.”

Dan: “I’m a man Jacob and you are an angel. Men and angels don't belong together. Surely you know that.” Kris: “Matthew. Angel or not I'm still in love with you. Dan: “How could you be though? It's enough of a disgrace that I am human but wouldn’t you be casted down from heaven and be punished for loving an inferior? A man?” Kris: “I told you. I don't care what happens to me as long as I get to be with the man I love. Sexuality is not something humankind should be ashamed of when they have feelings they feel they shouldn't be having because it’s what the heart truly wants and you should give it what it desires no matter the consequences. Because, if it makes you happy then damn what others think.” Dan: You mean it Jacob? You really mean it? Because I love you. I really do; but… I just don't know how it can ever happen between us.” Kris: “You doubt the strength of our love yet the heavens have already answered our prayers my beautiful angel.” Jacob pulls Matt into his welcoming arms and they both begin to glow. When the lights fade; two angels are seen embracing and spiralling down to the ground. The golden aura could still be seen through the shine and wonder in Matt’s eyes. It was over. The scene was finally over and Dan was finally able to breathe and complimented the guy named Kris on his excellent portrayal of his character Jacob. He can go home and crash now while waiting for the response from this Philip guy. Dan had been flustered when he stepped onto that stage, but when his eyes fell on the guy named Phillip he was weak at the knees. He was gorgeous with his perfect quiff and big beautiful bright blue eyes and what made him even cuter was the fact that he was seemed so genuine and sweet, what was there not to love about the older boy? Something about Phil made him grow in confidence. He had no clue as to what, but he was grateful. ding! Groaning, Dan got up from his seat and thought to himself It’s literally 11:30 on a Tuesday evening with the bright light of the moon casting a shadow over Dan’s bed. Who could possibly be trying to contact me at this hour of the night? Continuing to ponder, might as well check it out; I mean what the heck right? Subject: Role ok he thought, take a deep breath and just read it through I mean it couldn’t have been that bad right? 

Dear Daniel Howell, I would like to congratulate you on getting the part of Matt. I hope you have a wonderful night and see you Thursday at 8:30 AM. Don’t be late! ~Phil 

He quickly wrote back saying: 

Dear Phil, Thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity. I’ll be there @ 8:30 sharp I promise. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your night as well. ~Daniel 

Whew I actually made it in! He thought while awkwardly walking around his bedroom with shaking hands like a possessed weirdo. Thank god the lights are off and it’s late so there’s less of a chance that anyone would see him through the window. Feeling relieved, nervous and excited for Thursday, Dan fell asleep with a smile plastered to his face. He couldn’t believe that he was officially working with the cutest guy he has ever seen in his entire life for he was quite a shy and awkward guy who tended to just be on his laptop most of time. Dan really had no social life so this was his chance to finally get out there.


	3. Bravo! Phil's P.O.V

“Hi what’s your name?” “Hi! My name is Daniel Howell and I am auditioning for the role of Matt .” “Nice to meet you Daniel, my name is Philip Lester but you can just call me Phil. I will be your judge for today. You can start whenever you like.” As soon as I saw this kid I knew he had to get the role; I mean he just did it so naturally; he just graced the stage. If I were to be completely honest; I went head over heels for this younger boy, since he looked so innocent, geeky, and shy so even though Dan did in fact fumble over a few lines, I found him perfect. After typing a quick message to Dan; I fell into a deep thought. I mean he seemed easy to work with and someone who would easily let someone guide him so that his fumbling around would eventually become flawless and that was pretty much it. Physical features: just the cutest thing in the entire world, who could deny the poor thing he made me feel something I can’t quite describe. I felt happy, I felt something I haven’t in a long time. I think... I have a crush on Daniel Howell! That was a lot coming from Phil because he never fell for anyone no matter how gorgeous; but this time he did and hard for someone he hardly knew.

Speaking to himself: “I can’t second guess myself anymore this kid is going to get the role because… well of course because I want to see him more often if I were to be honest, the tall Brit did have talent and you couldn’t waste that, especially when you had that combined with—” Goddammit! He was hot. He was really hot. This can’t be happening. Oh but it is Phil, you’ve got a crush on him. So because he agreed you must keep your shit together if you’re going to put on a show. He really hated his conscious right now. Just go on as normal Phil and push aside any feelings you have because you don’t like him alright? You know that the first thing to do is to get to know the person so do just that during and after practices maybe. Perhaps even sneak in some quick conversations. What’s the harm? But what if he doesn’t understand or can see through me and know what I’m trying to do? I’d be screwed. He couldn’t know because if he really did have the same feelings back then the show won’t be successful. Phil! You selfish idiot let it go already! If you really had feelings for this Dan kid then stop hiding it and do something. ALRIGHT! He screamed to himself out loud, JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN PHIL! With this in mind, Phil fell into a restless night’s sleep


End file.
